1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembling component of a wall structure, and more particularly to a rapid hanging curtain wall unit for a wall assembling structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional curtain wall plate is installed on an outside wall of a building for decoration purposes. The curtain wall plate is mostly made of metal, glass, stone veneer or fabric veneer. A conventional installing method of a curtain wall uses multiple anchor bolts for combining a curtain wall plate with a construction wall. The installing method comprises steps of drilling multiple positioning holes in the construction wall and multiple reaming holes in the curtain wall plate, and inserting multiple anchor bolts through the reaming holes to the positioning holes for fixing the curtain wall plate onto the construction wall firmly. When the curtain wall plate is made of stone, the heavy weight of the curtain wall plate causes the anchor bolts to be bent and deformed. In addition, the anchor bolts may be loosened because the curtain wall plate is flaked off around the reaming holes. Thus, the curtain wall plate may fall down easily, hindering the installation or construction.
To overcome the shortcomings of the conventional curtain wall, the present invention provides a rapid hanging curtain wall unit for a wall assembling structure to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.